Not Enough
by rachelstana
Summary: Finn has been less than satisfying in bed, and Rachel needs help taking care of herself.


_"Say my name, Rachel. Say it."___

_Rachel bit her bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut as she felt Quinn's slender fingers slide up and down her slit, enough to drive her mad, enough to have her beg for more.___

_"I said say it, Berry," Quinn growled against her ear, taking her hand away, looking down at Rachel, obviously teasing.___

_Rachel whimpered, sighing. "But that would mean submitting to you."___

_Quinn grinned, nipping down on her ear. "Exactly."___

_Being the diva she was, she'd usually still resist, but feeling two fingers press against her opening, her back arched against Quinn's, moaning softly. "Quinn..."_

"What did you just say?"

Rachel's eyes opened, looking at Finn, eyes going wide. "What?"

"You just... You said Quinn." Finn looked away from Rachel, getting off of her and grabbing his boxers.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "No, not at all Finn! You just heard me wrong. I said Finn, but my moaning just made it sound off key; like Mr. Schue's rapping."

He looked up, searching her eyes for a lie, but he saw nothing. Then again, this was also the guy who believed he had gotten a cheerleader pregnant by ejaculating in a hot tub, so Rachel wasn't too shocked that he believed her.

Placing her hand on his arm, she smiled sweetly to him, pulling him forward to kiss his lips. "Come on... Let's just get back to what we were doing, okay?"

Finn sighed, looking to the time. "I can't, actually... It's gotten really late, and I promise mom and dad that I'd be home to help Kurt actually decorate the room. You know, without what happened last time."

Rachel nodded a bit, looking away and grabbing her bra and panties, sliding them on her body. "Maybe tomorrow, you can come over and I can help you study?"

Finn nodded that cute boy smile on his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he finished dressing. "Yeah, definitely. I actually need help in US history. I don't know any of it."

Rachel rose and eyebrow, but shook it off, smiling and watching him leave.

"I love you," she heard him call to her, biting her lip as she lied through her teeth.

"I love you, too."

_Her body was moving so magnificently beneath hers, enough to make Rachel wonder why exactly she was teasing the beautiful woman beneath her. Rachel's lips trailed up the woman's neck, nipping and biting down gently every once in awhile.___

_"Rachel... Stop teasing."___

_She giggled a bit against her neck, running her tongue down her neck as she bit down on her collarbone. "But it's so much fun..."___

_Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Rachel, I'm going to punch you if you keep opening your mouth. Can you please just give me some relief?"___

_Smirking, Rachel slid her hand between them, pushing aside Quinn's panties and pushing two fingers into her.___

_A soft moan came from her lips, back aching and hips moving to sink the fingers deeper.___

_Rachel smiled, admiring the girl below her before she began to move the fingers slowly, in and out of her.___

_"Rach... Stop... Teasing..." Her pleas wee soft, begging, and very hot.___

_Rachel began to move her fingers at her begging, growling soft as she locked their lips together, muffling her moans with her lips and tongue. She pulled back though, knowing Quinn needed to breathe and she needed to concentrate. She moved her fingers faster, watching Quinn's eyes roll to the back of her head, hips moving quicker and nails digging into Rachel's bare back. Quinn's moans began to be the only noise in the room, besides the sound of Rachel slipping in and out of her wetness.___

_As Quinn began to clench around her, eyes opening a little, she looked at Rachel. "So close..."___

_Rachel Grinned, putting her lips against her ear. "Let it go..."___

_"Fuck, Rach-"_

The sound of an annoying beat began to go off, Rachel's eyes flying open as she lay there, motionless for a brief moment. Finally, she sat up, hitting the 'OFF' button on the alarm, biting her bottom lip as she ran a hand through her hair. She was letting things process, try to compile everything.

Rachel Berry had just had a sex dream, and not just any sex dream, a Quinn Fabray sex dream. If that wasn't enough, throw in the fact she had been having these little dreams of her for the past week and a half and you had a crisis situation on your hands.

Rachel was by no means gay, not in the slightest. She had a boyfriend, Finn, who was the sweetest thing in the world to her. It was just that lately, bedroom activity had been causing major problems. Finn's premature orgasms and his inability to hold an erection were definitely the problems, so Rachel had to find some way to turn herself on during their sexual moments. You would think that sex with Santana would have made him somewhat skilled, but no, even Santana said there were some things even she could not fix or teach properly. So, she resulted to fantasizing. It first started with Jesse, but that soon failed after she recalled the moment he egged her in the parking lot. Her mind then traveled to Puck, but that also didn't last. Sure, Puck was hot and a good kisser, but they never had any real chemistry to begin with besides their religions.

That left the female members of glee club. Her mind went to Santana and Brittany, but she usually found herself just picturing them together more often and no way was Rachel Berry sharing, not even in fantasy. Sure, there were some others she tried to picture, but none clicked. So, it narrowed her down to her (enemy? friend? person who glared and threatened to punch her?), Quinn Fabray. She was gorgeous, and Rachel could not help but admire the girl from afar. Not many girls can pull off being a hot pregnant chick, and Quinn did just that. Sure, the baby was gone now, but the fact remained the same. Quinn Fabray was hot, and Rachel had no problem fantasizing about the girl during Finn and Rachel's sexual moment in her bedroom.

Things were changing though, as since these dreams started to come up. She would avoid Finn at all costs, trying to not think too much about it, but that was obviously failing.

Reaching between her legs, Rachel gasped, feeling the wetness. She had actually been having a wet dream... _Well I'm fucked._

Only an hour into school and Rachel felt like running away. She had first period with Quinn, and learning about sex ed with the Quinn, much less the Unholy Trinity, was unbearable. She found herself constantly shifting in her seat to relieve the tension that had been building between her thighs as the Cheerios did nothing but play the tease game. Sure, Santana and Brittany mostly did it to one another, licking their lips and running hands up one another's thighs.

But then there was Quinn, who seemed to be putting a show on for the whole class, looking at Rachel every once in awhile when she caught her staring. It was so bad that Rachel had to go to the bathroom, try to escape from in.

Leaning against the door, Rachel closed her eyes, breathing slowly in a hope to calm herself down. Biting her bottom lip, she knew just standing there and trying to relax was not going to work this time. Looking under each of the stalls, Rachel peaked out the bathroom door. No one, not a soul. She'd be safe; she'd just had to be quick.

Going towards a wall, Rachel leaned against it, slowly slipping a hand under her skirt, pushing aside the now ruined panties, running a finger up and down her slit. It was moments like this where she could actually use Finn, but he was out sick for the day so it wouldn't matter too much either way.

She took in a sharp breath, sliding a finger into herself, fighting back a moan as she slowly began to thrust. Her eyes shut, instantly her brain filling with images, not of Finn, but of Quinn. That short skirt of her Cheerio's uniform, showing off perfect thighs and a Cheerio top that fit her perfectly.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, a few moans coming from her lips as she moved her hand faster, breath quickening as she came closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck, Quinn..."

"Yes?"

Her eyes sprang open, hand being removed from her panties as the skirt recovered her. And there she was met with her worse fear: Quinn Fabray.

How could Rachel not have locked the door? She was so stupid, doing that. Quinn was probably planning her humorous attack against her now, telling everyone she had found Rupaul in the bathroom getting off to the cheerleader. But there was something about Quinn that didn't seem very... Well, Quinn-like.

For one, she was smiling, and not just any smile. It was that smile you got when you were turned on, when you were teasing someone to no end. Her face was flushed, ears tipped red. Her eyes were dark, a blackness swirling in the usually bright hazel eyes. Basically, Quinn looked turned on.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I don't even know what I was doing. I was just experimenting, is all. See, for the past few weeks, Finn and I-" She was cut of, Quinn wrapping he arms around the diva and pulling her into a warm, hot kiss. Rachel's hands went up in the air at first, trying not to touch Quinn, but soon she melted, a warm tongue sliding across her bottom lip, begging for permission. Rachel let Quinn's tongue slide into her mouth, and she knew right then there would be no talking in whatever this was.

Quinn pushed Rachel back until she was against the wall she had just been on, a hand going up her shirt to massage Rachel's chest. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, nipple hardening against the bra that she knew was not going to be coming off. This would just be a quickie, if sex at all. Rachel wasn't naive; they were probably just both turned on by the sex education lecture.

She reached, trying to return the favor to Quinn, but Rachel took the hand and pinned it against the wall. "No touching," she whispered against Rachel's lips, who instantly nodded and let her fingers go behind Quinn's neck instead.

Quinn's free hand moved swiftly down in between Rachel's thighs, cupping her heat. Her panties had never moved back in place, so Quinn was instantly met with Rachel's wetness. Quinn moaned a bit, Rachel taking the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it before releasing it to look at the girl.

Their eyes locked, both filled with nothing but want, and who would Quinn Fabray be to deny Rachel of this? It was the Holiday season, after all. Slowly, she eased a finger into Rachel, not really sure just how much she had experienced. She knew how short Finn lasted, so she doubted Rachel was used to having someone in her for more than a minute. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a loud moan that had to be muffled by Quinn's lips.

Quinn kept in place until Rachel gave a quick nod, telling her to continue.

Quinn began to move her fingers quickly in and out of her, lips kissing and sucking on Rachel's neck, enough to leave a mark or two. Rachel moved her hips in sequence with Quinn, desperate for more. Not from Quinn, but just to be able to touch her.

Taking a risk, Rachel reached between Quinn's thighs, earning a moan as the girl's head fell on her shoulder. Rachel pulled down her spankies, sliding two fingers inside her easily, groaning from the wetness. She could already feel that Quinn was close, just from being inside Rachel, and that was one hell of a turn on.

The moved inside one another at the same pace, moans being exchanged as Quinn worked her lips on Rachel's skin.

"Quinn... I'm so... So..."

Quinn nodded, moving faster. "Me too. Just come."

Throwing her head back, Rachel did just that, Quinn following soon after. Their fingers slowed, letting their orgasms be ridden out, until finally Quinn relaxed entirely against Rachel and removed her fingers.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, sliding out of Quinn and whipping her fingers on her inner thigh. "Well?"

Quinn looked up at her, grinning and sucking her fingers clean, sighing happily. "If Finn is ever sexually frustrating you again, let me know." She winked, pulling back and walking out of the bathroom.

Rachel stood there, smiling like a five year old girl with her first school crush. Did this mean she had a fuck buddy?


End file.
